


占有

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Kudos: 241





	占有

“说，你是我的！”  
肖战的脸被按着抵到床单上，这家酒店很高级，床单质量很好，摩擦着他的脸也没有什么难受的感觉，反而是被身后的男人扭过手，死命撞击的后穴，更难受。  
“我痛，你轻点嘛。”

撒娇并不起作用。  
肖战轻轻叹了口气，用更软的语气说：“我是你的，呜～”  
说完这句，软穴被身后人滚烫的硕大狠命地顶了一下，顶得里面的软肉都剧烈收缩起来。  
“你是谁的？”  
可这个人还不死心，还觉得不够，他猛地抽出已经湿淋淋的肉棒，把肖战翻过身来，面对压了上去，掰开他的腿，又恶狠狠地插了进去，直插到底，插得肖战浑身发抖。  
“嗯？”身上的人没有动作，只是这样保持着插入的姿势，双腿被架起来，后穴突然停止了摩擦，发着痒一般的空虚，肖战扭了扭屁股，伸出双手搂住了身上男人的脖子，用软得出水的声音贴在对方耳边说：“我是你的，我是王一博的。”

“啊～嗯嗯～～轻一点嘛你。”话音刚落，身上的人就开始剧烈运动起来，王一博用手捂住他的嘴巴，不让他叫那么大声，下身像机器一样凶狠地撞击着，软穴里流出来的水滴到了高级酒店的丝绸床单上，深一块浅一块的。

“干死你。”  
肖战被王一博按住，摇着头红着眼睛快要哭出来，剧烈的快感顶得他感觉有些窒息。就像王一博每次在做爱时那种极端的疯狂一样，他也是每一次都觉得自己要被王一博“干死了。  
最后，肖战咬住王一博的手指，几乎快要失去意识时，才感觉身上的王一博用尽全力的快速抽插了数十下，射在了自己体内。

浑浊的精液和自己的淫液从后穴流出来，把床单弄得更脏，肖战躺在床上，一动不动，黑暗中他只听到自己和王一博的此起彼伏的喘息声。

谁也没有开口说话，

半晌之后，他感觉床一轻，王一博站起来走去了浴室，冲了个澡，然后就着厕所的灯，穿好了衣服，然后关上门走出了酒店。  
过了十来分钟，肖战终于恢复力气准备去洗澡，手机响了，是妹妹发来的微信，说哥哥，一博今天突然和我说，要带我和妈妈去夏威夷，给他们家在夏威夷的免税商场店庆庆祝，今天晚上的飞机。

肖战出神了一会儿，回了一个：那你们要玩得开心啊。  
原来那么急着走，是赶飞机去了。  
他关掉手机，又沉沉躺回了还残存着他和王一博体液的床上。

肖战和王一博有这种关系，已经一年了。

王一博是自己妹妹的未婚夫，但他们俩并没有真正的恋爱关系，只是从小就被家里长辈按头联姻。  
妹妹是个软包子，对王一博没有喜欢也不存在讨厌，一切听父母的。  
而王一博则目的性很强，和肖家小妹结婚，就可以得到更大的商业势力。对于他来说，无疑是打败其他两个兄弟，争得家产最佳的机会。

如果一切按照明面上的顺利进行，那么王一博和肖战会成为很好的家庭成员，甚至是朋友，自己的秘密可以一直死守着。  
可世界上并没那么的心想事成，肖战不知道王一博怎么打开了自己的电脑，然后就看到了他电脑里存的那些王一博的照片，全都是肖战找司机侦探偷拍的。

肖战需要这些，并不是为了给自己妹妹查清楚未婚夫的底细和烂桃花，他只是想要王一博的照片，来看着自慰。  
午夜的房间里，只有硕大的电脑屏幕亮着灯，王一博穿着西装，一脸硬气的身影充满了整个屏幕，肖战蜷缩着身体在床单上，用玩具插入自己的后穴，想象着是王一博把自己压在身上，冷冰冰地羞辱自己。

怎么回事呢？  
肖战也弄不明白，他第一次见到王一博就像被一颗流星碰地击中了一样，整个人眼花缭乱，靠在书房门口看着对方和自己妹妹在讲话，眼睛撇过来，不带任何感情，却看得肖战全身绷紧。

笔直的身段被西装裹住，看得出来那是非常好的面料和剪裁，把这个人身材的每一寸优点都无限放大，讲话的声音低低的，语速不紧不慢，有种什么都志在必得，又什么都不放在心上的姿态。

这个人浑身上下散发的性张力和雄性荷尔蒙太强烈了。  
当天晚上，肖战在自己房间想着王一博自慰了，高潮来临的时候非常强烈，他忍住没有喊出声，想象是王一博捂住自己的嘴。

被发现的那天晚上，王一博找了一个极其冠冕堂皇的理由，留宿在肖家，客房在二楼，肖战的隔壁。  
深夜的时候，肖战回完邮件去洗澡的时候，王一博直接推门走了进来，直接把他抵在了浴室的墙壁上，花洒的水都没来得及关，淋了两个人一个透湿。  
肖战吓得不轻，被按住双手不敢动弹，低声呵斥王一博要他走开，可对方却不以为然，凑到他面前，笑着说：“肖少爷倒是叫出声啊，喊你们管家来救你，最好是。”王一博顿了下，笑得更灿烂，可眼里却没有一丝笑意，“最好是喊你的宝贝妹妹来救你，让她知道她的未婚夫在搞自己哥哥。”

被压在浴缸边上后入的时候，花洒的水浇得肖战睁不开眼，他颤颤抖抖伸出手想要关掉水，却被王一博反手扭过双手，束缚在了身后，粗大的肉棒顶得肖战膝盖弯曲，微微发着抖。  
“别关，这样你叫床声音再浪一点，也不会有人听见。”说完，王一博把水龙头开到了最大。

被王一博抱起来坐到他身上时，肖战在朦胧的水雾中看到这个人也湿透了，头发搭在额前，衬衫也湿了，却还是散发着一股极其冷漠的气息，仿佛他并不是置身这场疯狂的性爱之中。  
“乖，别夹这么紧。”王一博用大手拍了一下肖战的屁股，亲了一下他湿哒哒的脸颊，“扭一下屁股，叫得更骚一点，我就不让你妹妹做同妻。”

肖战又羞又惊，他甚至有些分不清这是平时的春梦还是现实，云里雾里地配合着王一博，扭动起自己的细腰来。  
“我是不是比你想象的更大，更粗，更厉害？嗯？”王一博似不满足肖战小猫一样的扭动，双手扶住他的腰，用力的往上顶弄起来，热水洒在两个人身上，流到两个人贴合的下体，温热粘稠成一片。

那天王一博按着他做了两次，快要天亮的时候，站起来回到了自己房间，出房门前，他看了下已经浑身瘫软的肖战，凑下身子想要去亲他，肖战带着怒气地撇开脸，眼眶泛着红，却被王一博掐住下巴，把脸扭了过来  
“乖一点，至少你妹妹还能是一个幸福的傻子。”边说，手指顺着肖战的脸侧慢慢滑到他胸前，拧了一下，“再说了，你现在演这种戏码又是何必，刚才在我身上爽得直叫我用力插的不是你吗？”  
说完，王一博就站起身，走出了肖战的房间。  
从那天起，他成为了王一博的俘虏，只要他想要，肖战就配合，不管是在他家，还是把他叫去酒店。  
他们之间的关系很难称之为性爱，毕竟爱这个东西，似乎并不属于他们俩。  
是一种置换，肖战这么定义的。

肖战回到家的时候，管家说小姐已经被一博少爷的司机接走了，问肖战要不要吃夜宵。他浑身无力，摇了摇头，要管家早点休息，自己也转身上了二楼。  
洗过澡时候，他躺到了落地窗旁边的大沙发上，前天晚上，王一博还在这里把肖战狠狠折磨了一番，硬是逼着自己给他口交，才肯下楼吃饭，还说这样吃的饭更香。

这个房间不知道什么时候开始，残存着王一博的味道，不管是床上，还是沙发上，浴室里，甚至是肖战的衣帽间，每一处，都留有这个人的存在感。

他和妹妹的婚期定在今年，越来越近，总有一天他们的关系会有一个终点。所有人都期待着两家联姻，最美不过的童话故事一样，王子和公主甜甜蜜蜜。  
只有他，最后被王一博玩腻了，不要了，又成为了自己，孑然一身，死守着自己说不出口的秘密。

肖战把手臂挡在眼睛上，鼻头一酸，觉得有点想哭。  
这种想哭的情绪很复杂，有对妹妹的愧疚，有对自己不争气的愤恨，有对王一博明知道自己的心意，却还是一副玩弄姿态的委屈，更多的，则是对这种扭曲关系的无力。  
过了一会儿，他听到房门轻轻推开，有脚步声，似乎是管家。  
“少爷，我煮了一点夜宵，您要是要吃，就下楼去厨房吃。”  
“嗯，我知道了。老陈，你快去休息吧。”

肖战不想被管家发现自己在哭，没有把手臂拿开，说了句客气话打发了他。可管家走了没多久，他又听到门被推开的声音，这一次肖战先开了口：“老陈，你别担心我了，我想一个人待一会儿。”

老陈没有回答他，地毯上有轻轻地脚步声，肖战无可奈何的拿开手臂，睁开双眼，就被一只手擒住，压在了沙发上。  
他愣住了，吓得想要抬头去看向门口，身上的人带着一些疲惫的嗓音说：“老陈没看到我，我把房门锁上了。”  
“你不是，你不是和我妹妹还有我妈妈去了夏威夷？”肖战惊恐地开了口，因为哭过声音还带着一些鼻音，他看不到王一博的脸，因为他整个人都压在了自己胸前，双手捏住了自己的手腕。  
“是啊。”  
“那你怎么在这里？”  
“我把她们送去了夏威夷，然后买了下一班回国航班回来了。”压在自己胸前的头动了动，似乎想要换一个更舒服的姿势枕着。  
“你不是要和她们一起吗？”

王一博没有直接回答肖战，把身子撑起来，看着他，房间黑漆漆的，只有窗边的月色和星光在微微闪速，肖战刚哭过的眼睫毛上还挂着眼泪，他过了好一会儿才就着月色看清楚一脸疲惫的王一博。

肖战突然有些害怕起来，他想挣扎开。  
“别动了，再动我就又要操你了，太累了，我真的有点没力气。让我休息下。”王一博哑着嗓子道，又把身体压在了肖战身上，手抱住了他的腰，头枕在肖战胸前。  
肖战终于忍不住又开口问：“你不是应该和她们一起在夏威夷玩吗？”  
“怕你想我想哭了，就回来了。”

半晌，胸前传来王一博闷闷地声音，他似乎真的很累了，声音很轻但却像一颗惊雷一样，炸在肖战的心里。

肖战愣了很久，微微低了低头，颤声对王一博说：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道啊。”  
“你是我的啊。”

END


End file.
